delicate under pressure
by sama-chan
Summary: They love each other. Even their friends know. But why the hell is she pretending like he doesn't love her? He just doesn't get it... NaruHina


_delicate under pressure  
one-shot_  
**[Rated T for make out scene]  
[I do not own anything]**

His lips brushed her delicate, lonely skin. Goosebumps rose in unison as she whimpered, yearning for him, loving—hating him. He groaned, a hunger—hindrance—dwelling in his chest, growling, grating, ripping. She shivered, his rough, well-worn hands grasping her own small, little, tiny hands. Her shaking, quivering hands found purchase on his muscular shoulders, lithely moving towards her pale ivory body.

His tanned arm wrapped around her slim waist, a nip of ravaging lust pecking at her neckline, sucking, caressing, biting. She leaned in, aware of his body heat mingling with her own. His finger trailed from her lips down to her jaw, his hand cupping her face delicately, as if she might be broken by his very touch. Her hands slid from his shoulders to his panting face, brushing lightly over his jaw-line, lips, hair. The brilliant sunshine coloured locks allowed her hands to run through them, soft enough that she left no tangles.

He leaned forward, bright cerulean blue eyes locking with shy, lilac eyes. A cheek with whisker-like tattoos brushed her own soft, creamy skin, stopping to plant a kiss, barely brushing her cheek. He smiled, the movement making her body convulse in a bout of shivers, pleasure at his touch, his love, his affection radiating from her. He smelled her dark, obsidian hair, breathing in the faint scent of peaches.

She kissed his neck hesitantly, the soft light playing with the darkness of her hair, flashing with blue highlights.

He groaned, gently pushing her down onto the couch of his apartment, the musky scent of his body intertwining with her own sweet smell. She smiled up at him as he slowly removed his t-shirt, her eyes captivated by the rippling muscles underneath the fabric. Her face flushed, a pink hue colouring it, grin lighting up his face.

Her hands came to a rest on his chest, his legs straddling her hips, a hand on either side of her head, propping him up. She leaned forward, the distance between them vanishing as their lips locked in a brutally animalistic attachment, the lust evident in their bodies, a moan crawling up her throat.

His hand slowly trailed down her body to the buttons on her dress, his body aching with the effort of not ripping it off her.

As she realised his intentions, her body stiffened and she quickly darted out of his grasp, pushing him off. He looked at her with a worried complexion, her face turned away in embarrassment.

"I'm not ready, Naruto." He sighed with relief, glad that it wasn't because he'd done something wrong.

"It's alright, Hinata. I'll wait for you." He grinned at her, his face soft, the light streaming through the window hitting him in such a way that she wondered why a god like him had ever graced her presence. Her insecurity twisted inside her, trying to convince her that he didn't love her, he never would.

He leaned in for another kiss, brushing her lips barely, pulling back with a small smile as she stiffened.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured.

"No problem, Hinata-chan!" He gave her a thumb up, his optimistic self making her laugh. "Why don't we go and get some ramen before we head over to meet with the others?"

She nodded eagerly, glad that she'd found the one boy that wouldn't push her. It wasn't that she wasn't ready. Not really, at least. It was mostly because she was afraid that once it was over with, Naruto wouldn't love her anymore. That he'd leave her. She was deathly afraid of that. Her insecurities overshadowed the fact that she was met by an, "I love you," the moment she woke up, and the exact same when she went to bed.

After he'd pulled his shirt back on, he grabbed her hand as she busily straightened out her yellow sundress. They took off for Ichiraku's with a smile, their hands fully grasped.

Naruto ordered his usual, while Hinata decided to have some miso ramen. They ate in comfortable silence, only broken by the occasional shouts of hello from people passing by. Naruto frowned as he noticed that Hinata was fidgeting, something she did when there was something troubling her. He watched as she looked anywhere but at him, his chin resting on his arm as he stared at her.

She turned, making eye contact with him for a split second before she looked down and away.

He frowned even deeper, his eyes narrowing with suspicion and doubt.

Why was she being so cold to him? It couldn't be that she was getting all insecure again. He told her how much he loved her twice a day, he'd already proved it. So what was wrong? Why was she acting like her old self?

He twitched in annoyance, sure that it had to do with him and the fact that he loved her. Or, to be more exact, the fact that she wasn't sure that he loved her. That was the annoying part. He loved her so much it hurt. It hurt knowing that, being ninja, they could die any day. She might head off on a mission, one day, after a spat, and _die._ And he'd never see her again. He wondered why he even put up with love. And then he remembered that love was what drove him to do the things he wanted to do. He loved her. He loved his friends. He loved his village.

"Hinata, do you love me?" He abruptly asked, turning to stare at her with a startlingly serious gaze.

She turned, surprised, but nodded, her face completely red.

"Do you think I love you?" He spoke, again.

"I-I guess, Naruto-kun."

His gaze became harder, sterner. "You guess? Because I do love you, Hinata-chan."

"I know..." her gaze turned towards her feet, embarrassment evident.

"No, I _don't_ think you do." He shook his head resolutely.

He felt a heavy, burning weight in his pocket, heating his flesh, his stomach, his whole body. He felt needy, loving, excited. He glanced around, suddenly fearless, brave, and boastful.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH HINATA FUCKING HYUUGA!" She gasped, her face redder than a tomato, his cheeks holding a light dusting of pink. His grin was contagious, leaving everyone smiling and laughing. Naruto looked around, his expression brighter than a thousand suns. She smiled at him, shyly.

"And, I know, you don't believe me, you never have. But I love you, and you love me. I want to grow old with you. I want to marry you. I want to have children, grandchildren, _great_-grandchildren with you! I want to be with _you_, Hinata." He took a deep breath, well aware that everyone was listening. He took his girlfriend's hands, swaddling them in his own, larger ones. "I love you so much; I want 'eternity together' to mean something."

Tears swelled up in her eyes, spilling over, rolling down her cheeks. "Naruto, you don't have to..."

"But I do! Hinata, I promise I'll protect you, I'll accept you. Hinata..."

He reached into his pocket, drawing out a small box, dark blue and plain. Her eyes widened, her mouth forming a small 'o'. He got down on one knee, flicking the box open with his finger.

"... Will you marry me?" He grinned, his eyes sparkling with emotion, ready to explode.

She covered her mouth, at a loss for words. It made her so happy, so grateful, to know that it was the truth. He did love her. He meant it. He wanted to be with _her_.

She nodded quickly, a shocked gasp escaping her throat. He opened his arms wide, beckoning her into them. She dashed into his waiting arms, burying her face into the soft fabric of his t-shirt. She laughed, tears staining the shirt.

"Shall we?" Naruto grinned, finally pulling away, only to suddenly hear the massive applause of the crowd.

"Now?" Hinata asked, skeptical.

"Now. We don't need something fancy. We need each other. I'll be damned if I have to wait another minute to be your husband." With that, he slipped the elegant ring on her finger. It was a simple gold band with five diamonds inlaid in it. One big one and two smaller on either side.

He grabbed her hand and in a flash, they were gone.

Tsunade was having one of her usual days. Paperwork, sake, paperwork, sake, missions, sake, and _even more sake_. It was a surprise to see Naruto burst through the doors with a highly embarrassed and timid Hinata trailing behind. As she opened her mouth to question, or possibly rebuke him, he beat her to it.

"Marry us!" He exclaimed.

It took a moment, but eventually the two words sunk in.

"You want me? I don't really know what to say, the Hokage only really has the power to sign the papers..." She muttered to herself, unsure. She was happy for them, but so quickly? Now?

"Just say 'You may kiss the bride' and get it over with!" Naruto grinned, happy that she'd at least partially agreed.

"Oh, alright. Hinata, you love him?" Tsunade inquired.

"I do." She grasped Naruto's hand as tight as she could.

"You love her, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

He met Hinata's eyes. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss, or make babies or whatever."

Hinata leaned towards him, shy. He closed the distance as fast as he could, pressing his lips against her passionately. It lasted for a long time, but Tsunade didn't mind. It gave her time to find the papers (wherever Sarutobi had hidden them).

Five minutes after his abrupt and spontaneous proposal, they were legally married.

"As long as we're being this productive, why don't we go start on the children part? We'll have time for grandkids later."

Hinata blushed, smiling at Naruto's bold claims.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Hey there, I figured I should start on those promised one-shots. Finally started a Hinata/Naruto one. I really liked this one. Short, but sweet. I might even add a one-shot 'sequel' to this one. Maybe even a prequel or two. Hope you enjoyed. I bet you guys were hoping for something more at the beginning, ne? Well too bad, I don't think I could write a lemon, even if I wanted to write one. Which I don't. It just seems awkward.


End file.
